The Missing Piece
by Mst28
Summary: When your world comes crumbling down on you who will be there to keep you from falling? I know bad summary but it's a good story. SpeedyxRae at first but later KFxRae. Rated T for later chapters. [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Piece**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi people of InternetVille. This is my first TT fanfic! This idea just popped into my brain and I thought let's try it out on the people and see. So I'm a big RaexSpeedy fan, but also ship KFxRae. Hopefully you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but if I did… (Evil Laugh)**

He sat there watching her. The way she stared intently at her book; the way her hair brushed across silky gray skin; the way she would mouth each word to herself; the way her slender fingers glided across the pages- oh how he wished he could hold her hand and-

"You know you should stop ogling over her before Speedy kills you." Cyborg said startling the young speedster from his trance.  
"Yeah like he could really catch me." Kid said with a dry chuckle. "Do you think she will ever see that she's too good for him?" He continued turning to the robotic teen.  
"Truthfully I don't know, Kid. Hopefully she will soon..." Cyborg mumbled staring at the younger titan before looking at Speedy kiss Raven sweetly.  
Now you see Speedy and Raven have been together for almost a year (he finally asked her at the annual New Year's Eve's party.) and they have been in total bliss ever since or so Raven let everyone believe. Behind her smiles and laughter, she hid the fear that Roy-or Speedy to us- is cheating on her. He started staying out longer, forgetting important dates (that birthday was one of the saddest days of her life but she left her emotionless facade masked her pain when the young heroine apologized), and even just bluntly forgetting about her existence. At first she thought it was just Roy being Roy, but as the weeks went by she began to become more suspicious, but decided to wait until he was ready to explain himself.  
"Rae? Raven? RAVEN?!" A soothing voice brought her of her thoughts.  
"Y-yes Wally?" Yes her best friend. Her complete opposite Wally West- better known as Kid Flash. They were complete opposites, but they understood each other in a way no one else could, not even Speedy could. Everyone including themselves hadn't expected after the Brotherhood of Evil battle that they would be the closest, yet somehow they did. She could count on Wally to be there when she was in trouble or needed advice and vice versa. They just clicked that way.  
"Oh I just wanted to warn you that Roy would be out for a while. Mumbling something about '_fresh air'_. Thought you should have the courtesy to know." Wally stated with bitterness and jealousy. Even though he tried to mask, Raven detected it.  
"Thanks Wally. I think I'm going to meditate now. See ya." Raven said giving Wally a genuine Raven smile that only he and Cyborg got to see.  
"B- b- bye Raven!" He stammered pink staining his cheeks.  
"Really smooth Flash! Real smooth!" Cyborg chuckled as he turned back to making his sandwich ignoring the glaring redhead.  
_**That's the end of chapter 1. I don't think this will be a longer story, but I will try and update soon. Hopefully y'all enjoyed! Review or PM me ideas or comments. Thanks for reading until next time...  
Gotta Love that Drama!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Hello everyone! Wow thank you for all the reviews and suggestions I tried to add some into this next chapter (hopefully they worked). This chapter is set a few weeks later so don't try and kill me (hides in the corner with a protective shield). Also my computer is acting up so if this chapter looks weird it's because my computer hates me! So sorry in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but hopefully one day I will. **

The day started out like any other- well at least in Raven's opinion- Beast Boy's bad jokes, the endless fights, Starfires constant asking to have the "girl talk" with Raven, and now the wondrous sounds of a mindless video game battle between Flash and the boy blunder. Yet something was off... _'Oh that's right my boyfriend isn't HERE!' _Raven mentally yelled.  
Yes her soon to be yearlong boyfriend waltzed into the common room explaining that the Green Arrow wanted to speak with him. She asked if she could tagalong since her and Ollie got along but instead he dismissed the idea stating he needed to be _alone_. Now Raven being well Raven could feel his guilt and anxiety and a hint of something else bouncing around.

_** 'Maybe it's just some father-son bonding' Intelligence said easing her mind slightly.  
'Wow that was a LAME excuse! He's probably going to see his cheap bimbo!' Rage and Jealousy screamed. **_

All of her emotions were starting to give her a migraine until…

_** 'What if we aren't good enough for him anymore?' Timid squeaked out. All the other emotions looked at her flabbergasted by her sudden outburst. **_

_** 'She could be right. You have been very distant lately.' Love concluded.**_ Raven ended up agreeing to ask him to hang out once he had returned. As she checked back into reality noticing the sun was setting and a fiery redhead walking up to her  
"Hey there you are!" Flash exclaimed. "I've been literally looking for you everywhere. What do you have to say for yourself young lad?" He said in a mock serious tone.

"Wow I'm touched that must have took up what a good 15 minutes of your time spent on little old me." Raven said with a slight smile.  
All he could do was shrug. "Well 12.5 minutes but I mean whose counting." Raven let out a small chuckle which Flash revaluated in. Only few could make her laugh that sweet gentle childlike laugh that made his heart leap into his dry throat.  
"Well I really came up here to see if you were alright. I mean with Speedy being gone all day and you meditating more than usual I thought that maybe Speedy did something to upset you." Flash said with concerned eyes.

She blushed as she stares out the horizon. No one has ever cared for her this much-besides Cyborg. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Wally I'm fine I promise. Roy is such a great guy an-and he just wanted to meet up with his father that's it." She rested a hand on his cheek as she continued. "Don't worry so much about me, okay? I know that I will always have you and Cy looking out for me. You are the best person that has come into my life. You are my best friend and I couldn't ask for any more. Now lets go get some food!" She said standing up, pulling Wally with her.

Before she could walk away she turned and kissed his cheek and hugged him. All Flash could do was stand there and wrap his arms around her petite body.

_'One day I'll get her.'_ He thought as the two walked side by side into the common room.

**The END…. Just kidding there will probably be 3 or 4 more chapters to this story. Please review and until next time…**

**Gotta Love that Drama!**


	3. AN

**A/N: **

Okay once again thank you to EVERYONE! You are all amazing people. But now I'm kind of having writers' block right now. I know _'you just started how you could have writers' block'._ So don't think I'm ignoring y'all. But i do have some ideas for future chapters I just need one to tie them together. If you have an idea of some sort that will help with this storyline right now please fill free to PM me your ideas. All ideas are welcome and no idea is stupid! Please help! Until next time…  
Peace, Love, and Titan Drama (girly singing voice)


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Okay so this is a filler chapter. My computer is wigging out on me so I got to get it fixed: / (I know sad when technology turns on you). I might be able to get one more chapter in tonight, so we'll see. Know that you have been for warned! Also I have changed the story line from the show up a bit. You'll see what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but if I did Terra would have been better.  
-**

_"Good_ work out there team. But next time Speedy you have to be sharper, and Terra your aim was bit off. **(A/N: Terra returns and everyone expect off course Raven accepts her back but warily).** Maybe some extra training sessions would work... for everyone." Robin said staring at his exhausted teammates.

"WHAT?! Oh NO! NO! NO!" Bumblebee exclaimed staring at their team leader. **(A/N: There is no Titans East, so everyone lives in one tower! Yay more people for Raven to socialize with!) **"Robin I understand that some of us are off, but don't punish the whole team."

"Well no matter what we all need some extra training. Be ready for training tomorrow 6am sharp. A minute late and an extra hour will be added to your time and your time _alone!_" And with that Robin went to his room to rest.

The others mumbled but followed their leader's example all but two titans that is…

"Roy are you okay? You seemed distracted." Raven asked sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

He looked at the violet-eyed girl and smiled. "Yea Rae. I think that everything will be just fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Okay. But if you want to speak off it I'm always here for you." Raven said suddenly feeling cold and useless.

He kissed her gentle then passionately. He pushed her back into the couch still never breaking the kiss. Raven found herself both relieved to find that he still loved her, but worried that there was something more to this kiss. _'Oh what the hell!'_ She thought melting back into their heated make out session.

They finally released for air when Roy carried her to their adjoined room and began nibbling in her neck. "R-R-Roy what are we doing?" Raven stuttered.

"We are finishing this... In private..." Roy said meeting her at eye level.

Raven's eyes widened at his expression. "We can't Roy. I know that you have done this before, but I'm not ready to yet. I'm sorry please don't be angry with me." She said unfallen tears glistening her eyes.

"No Rae it's okay. We don't have too. Not yet. I would never want you to feel that pressure. I love you and this can wait." He told her trying to hide his frustration and guilt from Raven.

"I love you too." Raven said kissing his cheek before cuddling into his chest and falling fast asleep.

Yet as she slept her love snuck out to go and visit a certain someone to help him with his "little problem".

_**-  
Okay well that's the end. Roy is such a bad boy. Who do you think he saw? Again sorry that it's a bit fluffy. I wanted you to see the relationships Raven has with both men in her life. Also to give y'all a little something something until I write again. Don't worry I will be back soon as possible. So don't fret! Until next time…**_

_** Peace, Love, and Titan Drama!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

**I'm Back (queenly wave to everyone). So I finally am able to write again, and for waiting so long I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. Also this story is going to go through another time jump. This is all for a reason so fair warning that if you don't like it don't continue reading these story has lots of time jumps ahead. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or it would still be on today!

**_TT_**  
It was a hot July day and everyone in the city was suffering even villains were sitting back waiting for the heat wave to pass on so naturally the Titans did what any sensible superpower teenagers would do- relax and talk. And talk and talk and until they have to sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay. Now thanks to Beast Boy. This has become very awkward." Jinx stated glaring in BB's direction.

"Hey don't get mad at B because he wanted to know the real reason you and flash broke up. Cuz right now it's pretty clear to me!" Terra spatted at her teammate.

"Okay girls let's stop before-" Cyborg started before Jinx cut him off.

"No you want the real reason." She said looking at Flash who nodded his head in understanding. "I'm in love with someone else." Everyone gasped.

"But I thought friend Flash was your "one true love" as you had put it." Starfire said confused.

"He was, but I also think that he was someone I used to fill the void in my heart." Jinx said sending a death glare to terra who was mumbling something about _'she has a heart!'_ "But it doesn't matter he won't love me anyway." She said disappointedly.

"And Wally you're okay with this?!" BB asked slightly confused in why Flash was comforting her.

"Yes Gar. I am because I kind of knew this all along and she still is my friend so as long she is happy so am I." Flash said with a reassuring hand on Jinx's' shoulder.

"Do we know him?" Speedy asked earning a slap from Raven.

Jinx chuckled at their bickering and continued. "Yes you all should know him very well." She was then loaded with lots of questions about if he's a titan or villain. If he's cute and can they meet him. Which particularly came from a suddenly protective Cyborg?

"All I will say is he's very close to all of us. Way taller than me **(A/N. Jinx is the second shortest next to raven, and all the guys have hi their growth spurts even BB!)**. Has a good sense of humor and protective. Now if you will excuse me." Jinx said leaving the room to freshen up.

All the attention then turn on a laughing Flash. "Wally is there something you want to say?" Robin asked.

"Just that you are all clueless! I mean even when we were together I knew who it was. And she basically spelled it out for you! Come on nobody ever noticed?" He said catching his breath.

"Oh no it's not..." Raven said quietly but loud enough Flash heard her.

"Oh but it is Rae-Rae. You're her best friend and you never thought of it once." He said astounded.

"I did once but I didn't want to press the subject." She stated too much in shock to think otherwise. "Thought it would hurt you." She continued.

Now it was Flash's turn to be shocked. "Well thanks but I'm good." He said covering his blush. "But seriously she never told you!"

And it went on like this for a few minutes until a very impatient Cyborg spoke. "Will someone please say something before I pull my circuits apart?!"

"Okay fine Cyborg since you asked come here." Raven said her monotone voice filled the room. He took a weary step towards her fearing the worst. After she told him Flash started laughing at Cy's look and even Rae suppressed a small laugh.

"Are you sure?" They both nodded as Cyborg turned around and excused himself from the room.

"What got him smiling? And who is it?" Speedy said walking over to his girlfriend. He put an arm around her and Flash suppressed a growl. "If you must know just wait because in 5. 4. 3. 2..."

"OH MY GOSH. YES I WILL!" Jinx screamed.

"No fucking way Jinx likes Cy?!" Aqualad asked aloud for the other gaping titans.

"Yes you all owe me $20 bucks! Pay up suckers!" Bee screamed as everyone pulled out their wallets.

Now it was Flash and Raven's turns to be surprised "Star?! You too?"

"Yes friends! You see we have a bet going on and it started with them and next one is not yet done with because it involves- " Starfire was cut off by her boyfriend covering her mouth.

"Involves what Star?" Raven asked while Flash nodded hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Oh nothing just whoever can beat Cy's top score he will have to be there slave for the day." Robin lied not trying to slip up on what the real bet was.

"Hey I didn't know about this bet! I want in too!" Speedy whined like a little kid.

"What bet?" Jinx said walking in hand and hand with her new boyfriend.

"You know the _**bet **_where Cy has to be a servant if someone beats his high score on Mega Monkeys 8: The Great Escape." Bee smirked putting emphasis on the word bet hoping the new couple would understand.

"Ohhhh right that _**bet**_." Cyborg said bitterly. "So far no one has tried and..." He was then interrupted with the worst sound he could possibly here.

"Yes! Cy I'm expecting a gourmet breakfast in the morning and gas up the car we going out for a long drive tomorrow." Speedy said with a smirk. He walked up to Raven and kissed her cheek as she blushed furiously.

Flash again suppressed a growl. "I have to go." He said quickly turning to his confused teammates. "I'm meeting up with an old friend and I'm running late and don't want to keep her waiting." He said.

"Oooo Flashy got a hot date?" Speedy smirked followed by all the boys' laughter.

Flash thought quickly and realized. "I guess I do have a date and I don't want to be late."

Suddenly a large crash happened and Flash instantly regretting that last part. He dashed out of there like a madman as he heard a computer screen crack behind him.

Everyone turned to Raven slightly confused. "Are you okay babe? Your powers haven't acted up like that in a while." Speedy said trying to lead her to the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine. Probably just a tiff between my emotions. I haven't meditated today so I think that's all I need. I'll talk to you guys later." She explained before leaving for the roof.

All of them watched her worried as a cracked appeared on the window. "Hopefully meditating will help her" Speedy said sitting back on the couch.

They all followed-all but one who knew the real reason behind the pain she was facing. _'Please let her finally see the light!'_ Cy thought as he followed the rest of his friends to the couch resting his arm around his smiling girlfriend.  
**_TT_**  
_**  
"Rae-Rae! We've missed you!" Happy giggled pulling raven into a tight hug.**_

Well at least some of us did." Rage said grumpily.

"Nice to see you too, Rage." Raven said throwing daggers at the red emotion.

After exchanging hellos with all her emotions they gathered around the table to speak. "Okay anyone mind telling me what the hell that was back there. Why are you guys messing with my powers like that? What's wrong? Did Trigon return?" Raven said fearing the worse.  
_**  
"Oh Azar no!" Intelligence said shivering from the name. "It just something that someone close to you said. What I'm trying to say is... Um guys help!"**_

Rae this may be hard to hear but you're jealous." The green cloaked emotion stated bluntly.

"I'm what?! Who? How? Wait what _JEALOUS_? I am not jealous of Flash and his _'date'_!" Raven said spitting venom

_**"No one said it was Flash." Jealousy smirked.**_

"Well I just assumed." Pink spreading across her cheeks.

_**"Come on Rae, you know you love him. Stop trying to get rid of me cuz honey I won't go down without a fight." Love stated firmly.**_

"No you only existed once I started to fall for Roy! Not Wally! I mean he's my best friend it's not right he's just-just..." Raven stated before being interrupted by all her emotions.

_**"Smart" Intelligence said fixing her glasses.**_

"Funny!" Happy laughed remembering all his jokes.

"Brave when he wants to be." Of course Brave shared this fact.

"He not scared of who or what you can become!" Surprisingly Rage stated this.

"He's there for us more than Roy is!" Timid squeaked out.

"And do you not remember last week at the beach. I mean come on even Roy has some competition there!" Lust said dreamily.

"Timid's right Raven don't you remember who was there for us last time you went down that road?" Intelligence questioned.

**Flashback-**

"No one can stop the almighty Adonis!" Adonis yelled at the weakened titans.

"Are you sure about that one?!" Raven yelled her anger boiling from the annoying pest.

"Oooo Raven. Just the girl I was looking for. I have defeated your friends so I shall claim my prize." He said grabbing her arm.

"Umm how about NO and I let go back to jail your limbs attached." She screamed only to be pinned down by his suit.

"Are you sure about that now? I mean I kind of like where this is going." He said waggling his eyebrows seductively.

Raven phased through the floor and came up right behind him pulling his costume apart with her dark magic. "Are you sure you want to mess with the dark side." Her demonic voice came out, two eyes now spilt into four.

As the other began to stir they quickly analysis the scene and noticed that Raven's dark side had been unleashed. Hurriedly her teammates tried to pull the crying boy away from her grasp, but no use. Even speedy couldn't break his girlfriend out of her trance until...

"Rae listen to me! You have to stop right now before you kill him. He might be a villain, but he's still human. Come back to us Rae we need you. _I need you_." Flash said mumbling the last part, yet Raven could still here it.

Her grip loosened around the boy, who was then taken to jail, and her eyes slipped back to their normal violet color.

"Oh thank God Rae! You're okay." Speedy said worriedly. Yet Raven could also feel his fear of her and some type of regret.

"Yes I'm fine. Can we please go now?" She asked turning form her boyfriend to their leader.

Too stunned by her reaction all Robin did was nod. The whole ride back home was silent no one wanting to provoke Raven. Once they got back Raven ran to her room locking the door to any outsiders. Everyone tried to talk to her, but no one successed. Finally after a few days Speedy and her spoke- more like yelled- and then he gave up leaving her alone stating that if she wanted to act like a baby then let her; all his teammates were shocked and confused to ask what happened after their chat. Finally late one night

Flash woke up for a midnight snack, but stopped when he heard muffled crying through Ravens door.

"Rae what's wrong?" Silence was his only answer. "Please just let me in!" More silence came until he finally heard the door unlock. He gently pushed it open to find Raven curled up next to her headboard crying.

"What happened to you? Why are you locking yourself away again?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"I can't take it anymore, Wally. It hurts to know that I will always be a demon when I try to help others. I can't feel anything! My emotions -even though are better now- are still trigger my powers and I was scared and angry at Adonis for what he wanted with me. I was mad that no one was helping me. I was scared that no one was waking up not Speedy, Cy, all of them, especially you. I was mad and I almost became a murder!" She cried into his chest.

"You know what though. You are okay now. No one was seriously injured. And I know in the bottom of your heart that you no matter how much of trigon's influence is left would you have never killed that boy because even thou you think you're bad you are kind and loving and generous and beautiful. And nothing will change that fact! You are so brave Raven! You are my best friend and I swear I will never let anyone or thing hurt you again!" Flash said blushing.

"You mean it?" She questioned matching his blush.

She took her head off of his chest and stated at his features and saw all the love and care he had for her. She couldn't understand what it meant.

He too stared at her. Eyes' red and puffy. Hair's a mess. But to Flash she looked perfect. They both started to slowly lean in until Flash remember that she was with his friend.

"Hey Raven, you want to go get some food. I bet you're starving." He said still intoxicated by her breath mingling with his.

"Oh yea sure." She said realizing how close they had gotten. "Let me just wash my face."

And with that they walked into the kitchen talking about nonsense like the almost kiss ne'er happened.  
**_TT_  
**  
"Oh my Azar! I think I might like flash?!" Raven said.  
_  
"No shit Sherlock! It's more like you love him just too stupid to notice."_ Rude said.

"No it's not true. You guys are just messing with me because you don't like Speedy! I think our conversation is done here. Please just stop doing what you are doing." Raven said denying the fact of the recent epiphany.

After Raven left every emotion turned to a laughing Love, her cloak growing a deeper shade of red. _"Don't worry guys. She will finally come to terms with it soon. Very soon."_

**_TT_**

**Well that's the end hopefully y'all enjoyed it! What was the bet? Were you expecting a CyxJinx's moment? Please Review Review Review! Until next time…**

**Gotta love that Titan Drama.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** A/N: Hey guys new chapter...yay I know exciting right?! Since this story so far is going great I thought I would have a poll for a new story, but I need your help. I have an idea for both these stories already made up but I need to make a decision. So...**

A) SonnyxNico (Sonny with a chance)  
B) Teen Titans (BB or Red X)

Disclaimer: I do not own TT but a girl can dream right?

* * *

Flash was sitting on the roof of their home. He was waiting for her to come out to mediate during dusk- her favorite time of the day. Raven had been avoiding him for three days! Three of the longest days of his lifetime. If he would talk to her she'd ignore him or leave. If they were alone together she would make up an excuse to get up and leave. Even right after battling evil she wouldn't even look him in the eye only mumble a small thank to and teleport out of there. He didn't know what to do, so he thought of a plan. He would wait for her to come up there and then question her.

_'Well what if she fazes through the ground you idiot? What are you going to do then?'_ His inner voice questioned.

"Then I'm going to come up here every day until she can't take it anymore." Flash smirked.

_'Yea and how long might that last? A day? Week? Month? 20 years? Remember soon she won't need meditation and she won't ever come up here all the time. So camping out up here might not be a good idea, genius.'_ His inner voice smirked back triumphantly.

"I guess you are right?" He said out loud.

"Hello is someone up here?" He heard a voice call.

"Yes Rae it's me Wally." He spoke.

"Oh Wally! I'm sorry to intrude on your time I'll just be leaving." She said quickly turning to leave, yet something held her hand.

"Raven Rachel Roth will you please tell me why you seem to be avoiding me? Did I say something that offended you? What is it? It's killing me not being able to talk to you! I feel alone and afraid that you hate me and I just don't think I cannot have you in my life? Please Rae tell me." He said softly stilling holding her hand.

The words that he spoke almost brought tears to her eyes because she knew every word was true. She then started wondering if what she's doing is right, but was it really.

"Wally, Wally, Wally. You are a wonderful person you know that. You are caring and protective of me and I can't thank you enough for it. And the reason that I haven't spoken with you is kind of difficult and I rather not talk about it, so can we please change the subject." Raven pleaded with the big puppy dog eyes.

As he looked in her big violet eyes and sighed dramatically. "You know Starfire really needs to stop teaching you things."

She laughed and mumbled. "If only you knew the half of it."

"Umm okay then. So how has your life been without me for these last few days? Boring to the point if extinction right?" Confusion pouring out of him.

She stared out at the horizon. "Ye- NO. It has actually been relaxing knowing that a big flash of color is going to just show up out and..." She said turning to face him but got nothing.

She then felt his presence behind her as he spoke. "And what Rae? Scare you?"

His breath sent shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach, but on the outside she kept a stoic face as she turned to meet face to face. "You want to know what I really feel when your near me?" She said getting close enough to his ear. "You make me feel..."

"What in the _**hell**_ are you doing with my girlfriend,Wally?!" Speedy screamed walking up to them.

"What do you mean we weren't doing to anything man! She was just telling me a secret because..."he started being cut off by Raven.

"Roy Harper! Don't you dare accuse him of anything. He was up here and we were talking like best friends do! And for your information all I was telling him was what I got you for our anniversary because I felt your presence coming up here! How dare you even think he would ever do that?! Do you think that he would ever stoop that low? He's your friend a-an-and that's…" Raven yelled not only waking up here teammates, but almost exploding every window in the T-tower.

"Raven! Calm down and come with me right now!" Cyborg exclaimed reaching the roof.

After calming down she looked at the scene around her then her surrogate brother then to the boy, the source of her anger. _'How dare he ever say that about Wally?'_ She thought angrily as she walked to the medical wing.

* * *

"Are you okay, Rae?" Cyborg asked gently.

"Yes I'm fine. Just haven't been giving my emotions equal time to be express so they must be rioting." Raven said with a huff.

"Are you sure this isn't about a certain redhead?" Cyborg said slowly.

"Oh no this is not about Wally at all." She said quickly as pink once again crept into her heat cheeks. Thank Azar her hood was up.

"I wasn't talking about Flash, Rae." He smirked catching her in a lie.

"Well of course not! I was just making sure." She stuttered. "And why are we here anyway?"

"We are her because first you blood pressure and heart rates are off the charts and secondly this is the one place I know we can talk and not worry about any one." Cyborg said hooking wires onto Raven.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" She asked praying it wasn't what he was thinking.

"You know exactly what Raven. Why did you get all mad at Speedy and why were you a little too close for comfort with Flash?" Cy asked wanting the truth.

Raven sighed. "Victor. It's just something I have to figure out. There are so many things in my life that are going wrong and please if you really want to help me please don't interfere with this. I need to figure it out on my own. Please." She again used her puppy eyes to trick Cy.

"Fine, but if it's what I think it is know that no matter what happens I believe when this and this agree on the same thing go with it." Cyborg said pointing to her heart and brain. "Also if something bad goes down I'm here to murder the person who hurts my little sister." He concluded pounded his fist together.

Raven couldn't help, but laugh at Cyborg's protectiveness of her. "Thank you Cy for always being there for me. Who would have thought I would have a big brother like you. And don't worry if anyone hurts me they would have to get past me before you could even lay a finger on them." She said hugging him unexpectantly.

Cyborg then laughed accepting the hug. "That's my girl!" And with that they walked out to the common room to have a good time with their family even though it was _**two **_members less.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys that's the end of this chapter. Who do you think wasn't there? Will Raven have more "accidents"? Why are Raven's powers acting up? All this and more will be answered in futre chapters. Until then read and Review and VOTE! And…**

**Gotta Love That Titan Drama!**


	7. Help Please

**A/n: Okay guys I need help again. First keep voting if you want me to write a new story. Your choices are (drum roll please)...  
A) SonnyxNico  
B) RavenxRed X  
C) RavenxBB  
Now for the main issue I have an idea, _BUT _I am stumped once again (I know I can't believe it either). So if anyone has ideas in mind please pass it along to me and I will definitely send you a big ole shout out in the next chapter! I'm really gonna be thinking hard tonight so I can have a new chapter up tomorrow so please if you have that idea send it ASAP. Love y'all for sticking around for so long. Until next time...  
Gotta love that titan drama **


	8. chapter 6

**Okay guys new chapter! Not a lot to say, but IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! 've been so busy and then writers' block so-yea lets just say I'm very very very sorryyyy! Also let's all give a round of applause to Kaarlinaa for the help (crowd stands and screams). Okay now there are only a few more chapters left in this story so just a heads up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

The wind hollowed. Lighting and Thunder were working their magic across Jump City. The rain beat on the dark window as the young empath cried her violet eyes out. _'How didn't I see this coming? I'm such an idiot! My friends-if I can even call them that- don't really care about me! How could I be so much of a fool!?'_ Raven thought as she reflected in today's events.

* * *

**Flashback**  
It had been an hour since Raven had left to go buy her new James Patterson book and let's just say the team was turning a bit backwards.

"Okay guys let's play a game." Beast boy announced to the group of young super powered adults.

"What kind of game?" Robin asked.

"Well it's a truth game." He said looking onto the confused crowd. He sighed before continuing. "Has anyone played 'Never have I ever'?" They all nodded. "Well it's just like that expect we have to take a shot if we all believe the same thing. Understand?" Beast boy concluded.

"Okay on **one** condition... No lies and if you have a comment please voice it after the whole statement has been revealed." Speedy said.  
Everyone agreed and the games were on.

"Okay now that we know a dislike everyone has for each person on this team. Let's talk about how we all truly feel about Raven." Terra stuttered partially because the effects of the alcohol and partially because she _**HATED**_ Raven with a passion.

"Is it not wrong to talk about our friend who has not partaken in this game with us?" Starfire asked.

"And your point is? She would either lie to us so she won't have to play or put us into another dimension for speaking our minds. Am I right?" Terra said confidently as everyone took a shot.

"You're so right and not just that, but who else feels so dark and depressed around her?" Beast Boy said. Everyone but _two_ didn't drank, but the others didn't even notice.

"Yea and she always talks about how she can feel fully because of her stupid powers and emotions. I mean come on who cares if you can't feel keep it to yourself." Aqualad voiced looking at everyone who again all took a shot but _two_.

This raven rant went on for a good half hour until they all passed out on the common room floor. They were content that they were able to share their feelings about her, but didn't notice or care that she sat in the shadows and heard every word during their little raven taunting. She finally couldn't take it anymore and teleported to her room and bound it shut; crying all night.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

That was only 8 hours ago and the drunken titans have yet to awaken up or even to check on her.

"I can't believe they think so horribly of me." Raven sobbed. "I didn't think I was that horrible. But of course I am! I'm the daughter of Trigon I hurt those around me without even noticing. Wow maybe I am a Debby downer; no one they all hate me!"

She sat there in the darkness listening to the rain as she thought of what to do. "I'm just going to act as if it never happened. As if I didn't hear what they were talking about.

I mean what else am I going to do I promised Flash I wouldn't run away. Wait why am I staying for him and not Roy?!" She asked confused.

_'Because you love Wally and not Roy. You only feel a slight affection because he was the first to show enough care in asking you out. I mean do you really trust that man-whore." _Love said comforting Raven.

"Hey you better watch what you say!" Raven yelled back shoving Love away.

_"I'm just saying what is on your mind. Remember I'm just your emotion. What I say is on your mind 24/7 and trust me honey it's not just Roy who has caused those little freak outs.' _Love smirked.

Raven turned to look at her. "What do you mean? Are you the one behind those damn "accident"?" Raven slowly.

_"Well not exactly."_ Love looked at a crazed Raven and decided to elaborate. _"You see you have acted out more because this love you are feeling is actually real and before you say that idiot's name one more time it's not Roy dammit! It's Kid Flash! Wally! The speedster that has sweeper you off your feet and hearing that he has someone else mad you freak out and hearing Roy say you're his not __**WALLY'S**__ you freaked you out. We can sit here all night and play the 'no it can't be! I love Roy' game. Maybe you should check on what your little "BOYFRIEND" is doing when he sneaks out at night!" _Love finished her face almost the same shade as Rage's cloak.

"Fine I will! And when I find out that he doesn't do anything I want these stupid fucking notions of me and Wally locked away forever!" Raven shouted equally as red.  
_"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!"_ Love shouted back.

"Oh don't worry I won't." Raven huffed exiting her mind to go and put her plans into motion.

Raven began her long walk down the hall thinking of all the things Love just told her. _'No Roy would ever do that to me. I mean we've been together for too long for him to go and revert back to his playboy ways.'_ She thought worriedly walking to the common room.

As she entered the common room she saw that her fellow teammates were beginning to stir. _'Time to fake it.'_ Raven said to herself.

"Friend Raven how was your trip to the store of books?" Starfire asked innocently.

_'If only I could expose this little innocent puppy act.'_ Raven thought trying to keep monotone as possible. "It was fine. I actually got to talking with an old friend and she told me some interesting things." Raven said slyly.

"Oh like what kind of things?" Flash asked curiously.

"Oh things about a certain person we all know." She said dropping hints.

"OH really." Cyborg asked thinking but soon concluded he was too hung over to think.

Seeing the same result in everyone Raven sighed knowing none of them would get the clue. "Hey has anyone seen Roy?" She asked looking around the room.

"I think he went to go lay down." Bumblebee said turning back to her warm milk.

"Oh okay. I'm going to go check on him." She stated getting grunts and mumbles of being "too loud" before exiting the room.

As she left the room to find her boyfriend, she heard Beast Boy say "Dudes, where's Terra?"

She walked down the dark and creepy hallway flinching at every little creak. _'If this is my room looks like I have to agree with everyone on the creepiness factor.' _Raven sulked remembering what her "friends" said earlier.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by all the of mumbling down the hall. She followed the noise to find Speedy and Terra talking. She hid in the shadows and listened once again to a very shocking secret.

* * *

**That's the end for now. I know kinda of random, but once again it all ties in together. Sorry again for not updating sooner. Please keep reviewing & until the next time...  
Gotta Love That Titan Drama!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Again I'm so SORRYx10000000000000 for not updating sooner, but school is staring to become hectic!Well here is the next chapter for you only about 2-3 chapters left until the end (Tears fall). I know so sad, but don't worry BECAUSE of you I have chosen to write a new story. So without any further Aude I give you…. The next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Teen Titans or anything else a famous thing or person has said.**

* * *

Terra we need to stop this" speedy said pointing between the two of them. "It's not right. We both have someone we truly care for and we shouldn't hurt them like that!"

"Oh please don't tell me that _**Witch Bitch**_ has gotten to you too!" Terra spatted. "Besides if you would have wanted it to stop this. You would have stopped it months ago."

"First don't you dare call her a witch! Just because she's mysterious and dark doesn't technically make her a witch. And secondly the only reason was because we both wanted to have sex with no benefits."

"So what this isn't that? Aren't we friends with benefits unless…" She questioned seductively. "Beside this isn't wrong if we both want it. And I do believe that you want this as much as I do." She concluded kissing his neck between each word driving him to the verge of insanity.

Speedy tried to hold off for as long as possible, but soon gave in. "L-le-let's go f-finish this insiddddeeee." Speedy moaned pulling a smirking Terra in his room.

* * *

Raven once again was in her room-the only difference was it looked as if a tornado had come crashing through. She had ended up running to her room before rage was let loose and would have killed both of them instantly. **_"I can't believe that assholeic fucking man whore! He just has to jump anything that moves, jerk! I can't believe that I thought that asshole change, but instead he just wanted to hump and dump!"_** Raven screamed throwing black magic through her room. She then sat there, crying some more, thinking of what she had done wrong in order for this to happen and then her conclusion came. **_"Maybe this just proves that I'm not good enough for anyone's love. Maybe I should just leave then no one will ever have to worry about me again!"_ **She cried feeling a hand on her shoulder.  
_  
'Raven Rachel Roth you are too dramatic at times.'_ Love smiled. Raven suddenly realized she was in nevermore looking at all her emotions.

"Go ahead and say it. You were all right and I was wrong!" Raven yelled through her tears.  
_  
'Why would we say that?'_ questioned Intelligence.

"Because it's true." Raven mumbled.

Laughter erupted throughout the realm as Intelligence spoke up. _'Rae-Rae we would never say that because we are only the parts of you. So what we say you are thinking!'_

'But why are you still here Love? Shouldn't you have disappeared by now? Or am I still hopelessly in love with Speedy?" Raven questioned wiping her tears away.

_'My dear Raven. The part if affection you had for Speedy disappeared long ago. I am the love you have for the titans-your family. But I am mostly the love you have for Wally.'_

"How could I love any of them after what they said?" She looked more confused and hurt than before.

_"Because you know that deep in your heart what they said wasn't truly hurtful it was the truth and that can be hurtful. Or else I would be out of a job.'_ Rude said stepping forward.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do? I mean tomorrow Speedy planned this special thing for our two year anniversary and I don't have a clue how to get rid of this assholeic fuckin jackass now!?' Raven said spitting venom at Speedy's name which made Rage's cloak grow darker.  
_  
'Now Raven if you need a plan then you came to the right emotions.'_ Rage laughed evilly.

"But I don't want to kill anyone, Rage!" Raven stated clearly.  
_  
'Fine! Then why don't we break up with the loser before he goes and celebrates this lame ass excuse of a relationship.'_ Rage stated smirking. '_Like before you leave on your 'date' you dress sexily making Speedy drool and then before you all leave announce in front of everyone that Roy has been cheating on you with Terra for who knows how long. And that she is a cheating lying no good slut and a non-motherfucking factor__** (A/N: If you have ever seen Basketball Wives you will understand.)**__ on this team. You know get her kicked out?' _Rage concluded.

"Ummmm... I like it Rage! It's the perfect plan of Revenge! But do I have to act like I still love the douche bag?" Raven questioned. The other emotions nodded in agreement.

"FINE!" Raven sighed dramatically.  
_  
'Then you can finally admit to Wally that you are madly and insanely in love with him! And you can't believe you didn't act on this source of affection sooner, but chose the jackass instead.' _Love and Happy giggled dreamily.

"Ummmm... Yea-NO because… A) I don't love him and B) he has a _**girlfriend**_ so even if I did feel like that - which I don't- then I would have no chance with a-" Raven said soon interrupted by Jealousy.  
_  
'A slutty bitch who probably gets high or drunk every night looking to get Prego with his baby just to get her 15 minutes of fame!'_ Jealous ranted on.

"Umm no Jealousy,' Raven said still denying her true feelings. "Anyway, we got the plan and now it's time to set it in motion." Raven finished waving to all her emotions before departing her mind.

* * *

Raven again walked down the hall-smiling-knowing that maybe just maybe everything in her life was just going to go right.

"Umm Rae? Are you okay?" Aqualad asked skeptically.

"Yes why do you Garth?" Raven said still smiling.

Now all the Titans were watching her confused at her sudden attitude change.

"It's just that you're smiling and a few hours ago you were all sad and gloomy and- WAIT WHERE'S BEAST BOY?!" Aqualad shouted scaring the teens. "I knew it she finally killed him."

"Garth please stop being overdramatic. I was just thinking about my new book. Is it a crime to smile or something?" Raven said in here usual monotone.

"Oh No Rae! I was just wondering." He said turning back to his bowl of sugary cereal.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said flying up to the empath. "Would you like to partake in the girl time at the mall of shopping?"

"I'm not so sure Star." Raven said not trying to look at the hyper active alien.

"That's a great idea Star! You can all go and get something nice because tonight I'm taking all of us out to dinner!" Speedy announced.

"Wow man! I didn't know you could be so generous." Flash said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well I just wanted to take my favorite girl and our family out for dinner. No pranks or jokes behind it." He said proudly encircling his arms around his girlfriend's waist- earning a glare from both Flash and Terra.

Luckily Raven had out her hood back up because the look on her face could kill in an instance then she remembered her plan and smirked. "I believe that would be a great idea, Roy. I mean we haven't been able to do much as a group and this will be great." She agreed turning in his arms to kiss his cheek trying not to gag in the process.

"So does this mean you will join us at the mall?" Bee asked.

"Sure I need to get some new things anyway." Rae said.

"Let's go then bitches!" Jinx said kissing her Boyfriend before leavening. The rest of the girls followed suit expect Raven.

"I will actually give you your present later and don't worry I'll be sure you don't forget it." Raven whispered seductively to Roy as she walked out the door with the girls following behind her confused by her actions.

Roy stood there unable to move as he watched her leave. "Man are you okay?" Robin asked seeing his frozen friend.  
He nodded. "Everything is GREAT!" Roy finished with a goofy and confident smile still plastered on his face. "Hey who wants to race?"

* * *

**Okay thats it for now! See you next time. R&R and remember...**

**Gotta Love that Titan Drama**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back and you are surely going to hate me after this chapter! Sorry it's just Gotta be that way (hides in the corner of my closet with a shovel)! So not a lot to say, but here we go! Now I have another poll going on here. Would you rather have…**

**A)A sequel **

**B) Rae x Red X story**

* * *

**At the Mall**  
"So ladies does anyone know where Speedy is taking us?" Bee asked.

"He texted me very formal, so I'm think black and white kind of attire." Raven said forcing a smile while showing the text.

"Okay. So we know it's a big deal if he wants us all dressy so let's look around." Jinx said pulling them all into a David's bridal.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked emotionlessly.

"Because the best dresses are usually here." Jinx answered her best friend.

All of the girls went in and found the perfect dress for themselves.

Bee found a gorgeous strapless gold dress outlined in black and gold sequence on the bottom.

Jinx found a dark pink dress that went an inch below the knee and was tied together with a black bow.

Starfire had found a dark purple dress that covered only her left shoulder and also went an inch past her knees.

Terra-_**no matter how hard Raven tried, she had to admit this dress looked nice on her**_- found a green strapless sweetheart cut dress that went a little above her knees.

Now all the girls found their perfect dress waited for Raven to find her dress.

"Friend Raven have you selected a dress yet?" Starfire asked worried that Raven wouldn't find anything.

"Not yet Star. Sorry for making you guys wait!" Raven said.

"Try this one Raven." Jinx said finding what she though was the perfect dress for her best friend.

After trying it on she looked at herself and wanted to cry. Never had she seen herself as this beautiful. "Well let's see." Bee yelled.

As she stepped out all the girls stared at Raven in awe complimenting her on how well the dress looked- _**even Terra silently admitted that Raven looked Stunning**_. _'It doesn't matter Speedy still loves me. I'm still winning! That witch won't win this time!'_ Terra thought to herself unknowingly that Raven read her thoughts.

"I think this is the one; now to buy the rest of the outfit. Let's go ladies!" Raven said smirking as she went to go change.

* * *

After their trip to the mall the girls went to go change after giving their boyfriends a matching tie to their outfits. Now we watch as the as our young male characters do the one thing they all dread in their lives- _**patiently wait for their girlfriends to get ready**_.

"Oh My God! What is taking them so fucking long!" Beast boy sighed dramatically.

"They are girls what do you expect! They have to do their hair and makeup and compliment each other and change if something doesn't match. You know girl stuff." Speedy said throwing a pebble in the air. All the other boys murmured in agreement.

Suddenly the pebble stopped in midair and hit all of them. "Wow why are guys so dumb and overdramatic?" jinx said with the rest of the girls standing beside her.  
"And here I thought we picked the smartest ones." Terra said causing the girls to laugh.

The boys still stood there in awe- looking at their beautiful girlfriends. Finally after about 10 minutes of staring, the girls walked up their guy's kissing their cheeks.

"Aww did your girl stand you up, Wally?" Jinx joked.

"Haha Jen, but she should be any minute." He laughed then the doorbell rang. "Ah right on time." He said going to get the door.

"Hey where's Rae and Star?" Speedy asked worriedly.

"Relax Roy they will be here. Kori is helping Raven finish up." Bee smirked.

Speedy visibly relaxed at this comment. Everyone stopped talking and looked up as soon as the click of heels. Starfire stepped out first.

"Everyone, I give you Raven!" Starfire said taking her boyfriend's hand.  
Everyone's jaws slacked as they looked at Raven. She wore a short black dress that hugged every one of her curves( shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1129689); her shoes were a dark purple pumps that had flower plant on the front ( purple_prom_shoes_high_heels/thing?id=75963186); her purple hair was slightly curled and her nails were a dark purple and to top it off a silver chain with a Raven gleaming in the light.

"Wow guys. Thanks for not making this awkward." Raven said sarcastically scratching her arm lightly.

Speedy was the first to recover from her beauty. "Rae! You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said sweetly kissing her.

Raven sighed because instead of hearing those sweet words that came from his mouth, she only felt despair and sorrow because she knew it wasn't true. She knew he was lying to her. She knew he meant that for Terra not her. She knew that she had to play the part of the loving girlfriend, but why not do it right now: Why not breakup with the sleaze ball here and now? _'Because if we do it in a public place there is bound to be someone with an iPhone who will put his pathetic ass on YouTube of something.'_ Rage said laughing evilly.

On that note Raven continued to act "in love" with this "child" and returned the kiss.

"Excuse me, but some of us don't want to watch you two swap salvia all night." Flash holding back his anger with a sly smile.

Everyone turned from the couple and to the red headed speedster and his _**'girlfriend'**_. "Now that I got all of your attention like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Samantha Evers." Everyone waved to the small black-haired girl who wore a simple white dress with yellow heels.

"Hey guys! Thank y'all for letting me join you on this fine evening. I can't believe I'm eatin with the Titans or that my_ boyfriend_ is one of them too." Samantha said in a small country accent.

"You did not know that we were the Titans!? Or he was Kid Flash -the world's fastest kid!?" Robin asked wide eyed.

"Well no. I come from a small town in Georgia and we don't hear much about superheroes so I didn't know who any of you were expect for you." She said pointing at a shocked Raven.

"Me!?" She said eyes as big as the stop sign.

"Why yes you Raven! You are so loved in my hometown, Manson, everyone talks about how kickass you are and how beautiful you are. I mean every boy up there would die to meet you. Imagine how mad they were when they found out you got with Speedy. They were happy, mad or depressed about it." She said giving a small smile.  
_  
'Wow I never knew that I had fans.'_ She said in her head, but gave the girl a small nod if appreciation for telling her about this. _'Maybe she not too bad'_

After that was all said Raven and Samnatha hit it off instantly. They got really cvlose even made inside kjokes within 15 minutes. The two acted as if they were long lost sisters. This scared everyone especially Flash.

"Alright so now that we got all the meet and greets out of the way can you please take us to eat, Roy. I'm starving." Beast boy said heading to the garage still a little freaked out.

"Okay just follow me and we will be there soon." Roy laughed taking Raven's hand. She turned around because she left her bag, but as she entered the room she found Flash and Samantha lip locked. The coffee table broke in the process;Wally looked up turning red.

"I'm sorry didn't want to watch you two swap spit in here." Raven said growled walking out the door. "Oh by the way we are leaving I'd hurry if I were you."

* * *

"Did you see her? She was so jealous! I'm so sorry to put you in that danger, did she hit you at all?" Flash asked looking over Sam, she shook her head. "Oh and thanks for calling me out like that!" He said shooting her a mock glare.

"No one knew it was you so calm down you big baby!" Samantha said trying to hold back her laughter **(A/N: Surprise! Samantha and Flash aren't really dating. They are more like siblings being that they've known each other since they were 5! And it was Samantha's idea to fake date to make Raven jealous after Flash about her know stop for like an hour.)** "But I have to agree she was pretty upset are you sure this will actually work? What if she doesn't believe us?" Samantha said worried for her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I have never seen Raven act like that and trust me that's jealousy of the best kind." Flash said smiling.

"Okay I trust you, but please tell her tonight how you really feel. I hate seeing my brother hung up on a girl that may or may not really love him." She said giving him the biggest puppy eyes ever.

"Ahhhhh! Fine I will just _**please **_stop with the eyes. Your worse than Raven." He said shielding his eyes.

"Oh really!? You sure are whipped for this girl!" She laughed watching his cheeks turn scarlet. "Come on we don't want to get left here." She said pulling him out the door.

"Oh Sammie you have _**NO**_ Idea." Was all he whispered getting into the car laughing at her shocked face.

* * *

They arrived at the garden top of the fanciest restaurant in town, mademoiselle.

"Wow Roy. How did you score this place?" Cyborg whistled while looking around.

"Oh this was nothing. I just helped the owner last month and she promised me a favor so I thought why not come here. Also no need to order! I got you all something that you most likely would like even you Gar and Garth!" He answered looking at the two weary boys.

"Good I didn't feel like throwing up fish!" Aqua lad said pulling out the chair for Bumblebee who accepted her boyfriend's gesture **(A/N: Aqualad and Bumblebee are ****together!)**.

The rest of the evening went on with the usual banter that the team had always had. Also they got to know more about Samantha which both intrigued and enraged Raven.

After they had finished dessert, Speedy hit his glass to gather everyone's attention.

"Excuse me guys I have an announcement." He started turning towards a confused Raven. "My dear Raven we have spent two years together: two of the greatest years of my life. You have taught me a few new things and hopefully I have taught you a thing or two. You are the best friend I have ever had and I don't know where I would be without you. You are my light, my darkness, my heart, my soul, my everything. Raven…" He got down on one knee and everyone gasped while flash gripped his chair and Sam have him a sad smile as Speedy continued. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He finished holding a 14kt diamond ring.

Everyone waited in anticipation for Raven's answer as she opens her mouth.

"Roy I..."

* * *

_**Gotcha didn't I! What will Raven say? Will KF say something before she answers? Will Terra? These answers and more in our chapter! Please also remember to vote!  
Until then...  
Gotta love that Titan DRAMA!**_


	11. Chapter 9-Final Chapter

**Okay guys this is the final chapter. Bittersweet end to my writing of this story, but don't worry more is coming your way. I also want to thank all of you out there for reading my story I didn't think it would become this popular! Thank you and your beautiful faces!(Audience stands and goes Ape crazy) Anyway onto the Final Chapter of… **_**THE MISSING PIECE**_

* * *

She looked around at the table once again and could sense all of their excitement, anticipation, sadness, and anger. 'They knew. Another good acting job by them.' She thought bitterly her anger slowly rising as she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry Roy, but I can't marry a _hideous ugly_ being who could just go and hop into another girl's bed right after they just kissed their _FUCKING _girlfriend five seconds before!" She said calmly surveying the table, feeling everyone's shock, pity and anger. _'Oh now they care'_ she thought before continuing her rant. "Oh that's right none of you knew that this low life over here has been cheating on me for who knows how long with that _**SLUTTY BITCH**_!" Raven shouted pointing towards Terra and a flushed Beast Boy.

Raven can we please go somewhere private and discuss this?!" Roy said trying to keep his emotions intact.

"Hell NO! Whatever you have to say you can say right here!" Raven exclaimed sitting back down. "So please explain to me how you chose to cheat on me with not only the one fucking person I _**hate**_ the most on this planet, but she's your best friend's girl!?"

"Rae I didn't mean to do this, whatever we called it. It was a mistake we fooled around a few times because I wanted to do some things you weren't ready for and-"

"Oh so what you are say it's my fault." Raven said feeling Rage grow inside of her.

He looked up at her shocked and sad. "No Raven it was never your fault! It was mine, all my stupid ass mistakes and messed up logic and in the end I knew that I was lusting for her, but I was nothing without your love, Raven." He lift her chin up searching her eyes for the love that once danced around in them, but only found hatred and pain left. "Please Raven without you I am nothing! You have changed me for the better! I can't imagine my life without you in it! Please we can fix this! Please take me back! I love you!" He said holding her hands in his.

What she did next shocked everyone- she gave a genuine laugh. "Wow are you freaking kidding me right!? How could I ever stay with a man who would cheat on me not only with a slut bag, but with anyone in general?" She said snatching her hands away. "You are nothing but a child, Roy! A child who is spoiled rotten and because he didn't get what he wanted he went onto the next new toy;A child who doesn't care for anyone but himself. I'm done here! I can't deal with this shit any longer. Not just you but everyone at this table."

"What do you mean friend Raven?" Starfire asked for the table.

This time she had tears in her eyes. "Starfire you can cut the cut okay? Actually you can all cut the nice cumbaya family act because I know the truth! I trusted that you guys truly understood me that you all cared about me. I believed that I actually had a family after all that we have fought through together. I heard how you all thought I couldn't survive on my own if it weren't for you guys and how I don't have fans or friends outside of you guys because I'm dark and disturbing. But I do have people who actually care for me. Hell if you go to the elementary school the FUCKING library is named after my mother! So this is why I'm done here! Here my fucking communicator and I will get my stuff and get out of your hair forever! I can't believe I actual thought you guys were my family?! And I thought I actually loved you!? Well Speedy you did teach me how to not trust people or get close to them because all it causes is pain!" She yelled out of pure rage, tears staining her cheeks, communicator broken on the floor as she open a portal to the Titan Tower to pack.

Before anyone could register what had happen Wally was already heading off to find Raven.

* * *

Raven was finishing packing and now was sitting on her bed looking at the empty room, tears streaming down her face, thinking about all the events she had been through with them_. 'I'm a moron.'_ She repeated as if it was her new mantra. _'I thought that they would be different. I should have listened to my gut when I first met them. I should have never helped them. I was young and vulnerable in saying they were my family. Ha I never thought that rock bottom would feel so comforting.' _She concluded getting up to leave, but was stopped by the last person she wanted to see...

"What do you want Wally!? I want to leave so get out of my fucking way!" Raven screamed at the young man.

"Raven why?" Was all he could ask.

"Why!?" She looked screamed looking up at the man. "How could I stay in place where I'm clearly not wanted I'm only tolerated? I thought you guys were my family you suppose to protect each other. Love each other. But no I did all of that for you guys, but it was a one-sided deal wasn't it!?" She screamed poking his chest.

Flash just stood there listening to her letting his own anger fuel him, but not letting it show the whole time, but finally something just clicked together and...

"Are you kidding Raven?! How could you for a second think that we hate you? That I hate you? We love you Raven- I Love you!" He finally admitted.

Her heart fluttered at his comment but then rage clouded her thoughts "Oh if you really loved me so much why didn't you or Victor fucking stop them when they were talking crap about me. Or were you two silently agreeing?! Why didn't you protect me from getting hurt by Roy!? Why did you not stop me from not getting hurt? WHY!? You promised me that you would protect me from getting hurt or was that just a lie too? And the funny thing about that is I actually fell for it- _**all of it**_. I hate that you're perfect! I hate that you make me feel special! I hate that you make me feel warm! How you don't give up on me when the whole world does! How you make me laugh when I want to cry! I _HATE_ that I fell _IN LOVE_ with you and can't stop it!" She screamed hitting his chest while the tears burned her face.

Flash did the one thing he could think of- he grabbed her wrists with one hand and lifted her chin with the other and kissed her. It was short, but in that moment they both felt something neither of them felt before... Love. They finally spilt apart resting their foreheads together.

"Raven I have always hopelessly been in in love with you since I met you. I love your obsession with tea; how you always mouth every word when you read; how much you would do anything for anyone on this team-even die for them; how much you fear life, but keep a emotionless mask up so people don't know. Seeing you with Speedy everyday hurt me so I decided to keep quiet and always be there for you. And at dinner when I found out that he cheated on you it took everything I had not to get up and kill him on the spot. Raven please don't leave this place because everything will fall apart, you are the glue that holds us together. Raven I love you with all my heart and soul please don't leave me!" He whispered looking deep into her violet eyes.

Raven couldn't comprehend any words that could explain how she felt for this man, so she decided that actions could speak louder and kissed him. Flash instinctively wrapped his arms around the petite girl's waist and kissed her back with equal passion. Raven somehow pushed Flash against the door still kissing him. Flash smirked as he flipped them having Raven against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and hands messing with his hair. After a few more minutes they both parted for much needed oxygen, cheesy grins plastered on their faces.

"So I'm guessing you'll stay?" Flash asked.

"On one condition you and Samantha have to break up?" Raven asked concern of cheating.

Flash laughed as he noticed her concern, kissing her nose lightly continued. "Rae, me and her were never anything. Samantha is actually my good friend since I was about 5 and we are more like siblings than anything. And kissing her was like kissing my mom- wrong and nasty. Plus I think she might have her eyes on someone else."

"Oh really who?" Raven asked curiously.

"Let's just say he's green, a bit of a goofball, and perfect for her in every way." He smiled taking her to the common room.

"No way!BEAST BOY!?" She said shocked but followed her Love outside the room.

* * *

They laughed as the doors leading to the common room opened. Raven then turned to Flash and kissed him lightly on the lips, but a familiar voice stopped them from going farther.

"Finally they have both seen the light! Now for my money." Cyborg voice boomed throughout the tower while the others cheered and grumbled for the new found couple and their new found brokenness.

Raven froze in spot- surprised that none of them were angry with her, but instead angry and guilty for what they had done to her.

Cyborg noticed this and spoke hoping his little sister would forgive him. "Raven, I am so sorry for what I did, what we all did, you are such an amazing little sister and as your brother and family I should have protected you from cheap scum bags and whores like them .Raven please don't leave our family."

Raven looked from her feet and ran towards Cyborg and cried in his embrace. "I'm so sorry Cy. Don't beat yourself up please you are the best big brother I could have ever asked for." She cried letting go of him and wiping away his one lone tear.

"Raven we are all sorry for what we did. None of us had the right to say such cruel things about you. You were right we are all idiots and don't deserve your forgiveness." Robin explained while everyone nodded sadly in agreement.

"How could I hate you guys when I have some things that bother me about each and every one of you. So all is forgiven for now at least. By the way where are the traitors? Thy aren't coming back here?" Raven asked hugging each of them.

"Oh don't worry Rae-Rae they were let go for _'personal health reasons'_" Jinx said smiling as she hugged her best friend.

Raven laughed along with the rest of the group as they told the new couple of how each of them got their share of kicking their butts even Samantha got a punch or two in.

"So Sammie have you told them yet?" Flash asked confusing everyone but Raven.

"OH, that I had the exact same powers as Raven. Man I forgot." Sam said laughing.

"Wait so does that mean that you are from..." Beast boy started before Raven cut him off.

"Azarath. Yes she is. It explained why I was able to trust a complete stranger so quickly. On Azarath we learn to trust each other through our bonds." She smiled softly at the Samantha.

"Yep we are the lone survivors of Azarath." Samantha said sadly- but smile slightly as Beast boy comforted her.

"Why don't you stay here and be part of the team? If everyone is cool with that?" Flash smirked at Sam's blush.

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to intrude." Sam said looking around at everyone nodding and smiling at her.

"Dude that would be awesome if you stayed here. We could hang out every day and play video games." Beast boy exclaimed leading her down the hall to her new room.

"Well I think this story is wrapping up nicely!" Robin said. "But if it's all right with everyone I'm going to sleep. See you guys in the morning" Robin said waving to all the Titans.

One by one each of the Titans said their good nights until one couple was left.

"You know I can't believe that after all of this we can finally be together." Flash said messing with Raven's hair.

"Yea who would have thought I would be able to do this-kiss- and this-kiss- and this-kiss." Raven said kissing him lovingly.

"Certainly not me." Flash said in total bliss.

"Now let's go to your room there is a few more things I want to show you. Raven whispered seductively while pulling the dazed speedster into his room to have some "private time" together.

'And who would have thought he would be my missing piece.' Raven thought happily as Flash kissed her before closing the door.

* * *

**Well guys that the final chapter (Sobs dramatically). I so happy y'all stuck around with me even if this story did drag on at points. But don't worry I am working on a RedR**_**a**_**ven story right now. So be on the lookout! Until next time Read and Review and….**

_** GOTTA LOVE THAT TITAN DRAMA!**_


End file.
